Uundgåelig
by SweetTass
Summary: "Es como un niño pequeño. Pero si él da una orden, debemos cumplirla... si no lo haces, atente a las consecuencias." / Pésimo Summary, otra vez. DENxNOR/SUxFIN y más parejas.
1. Frustración

**Título:** Uundgåelig

_(Inescapable)_

**Advertencias:** ¡Yaoi! Obviamente (?) Palabras malsonantes. Algo de angst, más adelante. Tal vez haya Lime.

**Parejas:**

DenNor

SuFin

Aparte de éstas dos principales, habrá algunas más.

**Notas: **¡Sí, otro angst de los nórdicos! Mi otro fic, que empecé hace nada, es angst, pero éste no lo es tanto, es más romance.

La base de la historia me inspiré en un libro, pero apenas tiene cosas en común, simplemente el libro me dio la idea, es muy distinto a él, solo tiene en común unas cosas en el primer capítulo y ya xD

**Cap. 1**

Si no fuera por la dosis de láudano que le habían administrado, no habría sido tan dócil ni mucho menos. Conducido por dos guardias, caminaba atontado y con los sentidos dormidos, pero aún así el frío conseguía mantenerle lo suficientemente alerta como para saber que debía estar atento a partir de ese momento, cuando entraran en el gran salón donde ese estúpido y egocéntrico niño grande malcriado les esperaba. Por lo menos, ese era el concepto que Lukas tenía del dueño del castillo.

Uno a cada lado, los guardias le agarraban de los brazos, uno de ellos soltó una pequeña burla con intención de iniciar conversación con su callado compañero, pero éste simplemente le ignoró. Lukas les observó unos segundos, reconociendo rápidamente al arrrogante albino de cabello alborotado y al de lentes, el serio y alto rubio de rostro intimidante. Les ignoró después, de todas formas no era de ellos de quienes debía preocuparse.

Se maldijo a si mismo por haberse dejado capturar, para una maldita vez que conseguía salir del castillo y alejarse... pero el estúpido se había dado cuenta demasiado rápido, y los guardias a caballo le habían encontrado rápidamente, después de todo él iba andando, con menos ropa y en medio del frío y la nieve. En esos momentos su cuerpo temblaba y estaba calado hasta los huesos, algunos mechones su cabello se le pegaba a la cara.

Conocía perfectamente el castillo, aquellos pasillos oscuros por los que caminaban, en esos momentos echó en falta las risas de los niños que solían molestarle y se preguntó dónde se habrían metido. Específicamente, se preocupó en especial por uno de ellos. Pero bueno, faltaba poco para que pudiera preguntárselo al mismo dueño de ese enorme castillo, recordó que hacía un año ese sitio era más semejante a una fortaleza que a un hogar y la llegada de una alegre muchacha castaña de ojos verdes, que pareció alegrar a todos menos al guardia albino que en esos momentos le escoltaba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, en vez de centrarse en lo realmente importante en esos momentos, estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas que no venían a cuento. Bufó en voz baja y continuó caminando, hasta que finalmente llegaron al gran salón.

Lukas irguió los hombros y alzó levemente la cabeza, intentando resistirse al efecto del láudano, que le adormecía y nublaba la mente, no iba a dejar que ese irritante escandinavo le viera sumiso, ni muerto. La sala estaba iluminada por el fuego encendido de la chimenea, y había un par de cómodos sofás frente a éste. Había un chico joven sentado, que se giró hacia Lukas y los guardias de inmediato, dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa, aunque ésta iba diriguida a uno de ellos en especial. Era Tino, el primo de Soren, pero no se parecían mucho respecto a las personalidades.

La otra persona era mucho más alta, estaba de espaldas, jugueteando con un arma larga, una especie de hacha gigante con el mango largo, era casi tan grande como él mismo. Soren se apoyó el arma en el hombro y también giró hacia ellos.

-Así que has vuelto a intentar escaparte. -Dijo tranquilamente, como si no fuera obvio. Lukas estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio, pero se lo calló. -Y has llegado mucho más lejos que nunca... eso me preocupa.

-Que te jodan, Soren. -Espetó Lukas, provocando una leve risa en el más alto.

-Sube a mi habitación y espérame, ¿sí?

El joven gruñó en voz baja, pero no puso ninguna pega, tal vez porque estaba demasiado atontado como para hacerlo. Le fulminó con sus ojos violáceos vidriosos.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Interrogó en tono de orden, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

-Emyl está bien. -Contestó Tino en tono tranquilizador. -Estaba preocupado por ti, pero al final cayó rendido por el cansancio y acabó durmiéndose, no te preocupes.

Lukas dio por finalizada la conversación y giró sobre sí mismo, saliendo de aquella maldita sala, seguido de nuevo por los dos guardias. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Soren y entró, se dio cuenta de que los otros habían cerrado la puerta con llave después de que él entrara.

_"Así que vuelvo a ser un prisionero." _-Resopló y se acercó a la gran y cómoda cama de la habitación, su cuerpo le pedía acurrucarse bajo las gruesas sábanas y mantas de aquella cama, y es que en aquella habitación no hacía tanto frío, y comenzaba a entrar en calor. Eso hizo que el láudano incrementara su efecto, ya que hasta entonces únicamente se había mantenido mínimamente alerta debido al frío. Se acercó a la cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas de piel.

_"Solo cerraré los ojos unos minutos..." _

**OoooooO**

-¿Y por qué no dejas que se vayan? -Preguntó Tino a su primo, observándole con sus grandes y brillantes ojos liláceos. Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, leve. -Él no quiere estar aquí.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, Tino! -Exclamó el más alto, que daba vueltas nerviosamente por la sala, sin estarse quieto. -¿Dónde irían? No tienen ninguna familia, por pura suerte Elizabeta les encontró cuando salió a cazar con Gilbert, y los trajo aquí. Si les dejara ir, morirían de frío en menos de un día, y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra...

El menor amplió levemente su sonrisa, conmovido. Se alegraba de que, por una vez, su primo se preocupara de otra persona que no fuera él mismo, y se preguntó a que se debía esa necesidad que tenía por proteger a aquel chico y a su hermano.

-¿En el bosque? ¿Es que vivían allí?

-No estoy del todo seguro, Luke no parece muy contento de estar aquí y no me ha contado gran cosa... y Emyl es demasiado pequeño como para entenderlo bien.

-Creo que a Emyl si le gusta estar aquí, ¿verdad? -Dijo Tino. -Puede jugar con Ludwig y Alfred... parece contento de estar con otros niños, moi. Y creo que...

Hizo una pausa en la que reinó el silencio, hasta que Soren se impacientó.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo una suposición, no me hagas mucho caso. Creo que Lukas no intenta escapar realmente porque no quiere dejar a su hermano, se dejó capturar con demasiada facilidad... y en las ocasiones en las que sale con Natasha a pasear... bueno, podría simplemente matarla y huir. Tendría un par de horas hasta que alguien adviertiera su ausencia, y para entonces ya podría estar lejos, sería difícil encontrarle aún con los caballos.

-A Lukas le agrada Natasha. -Refunfuñó Soren. En efecto, ambos solían desaparecer por las mañanas para, según ellos, dar un paseo.

-¿Celoso? -Rió Tino, divertido. -¿Es lo único que has escuchado de todo lo que te he dicho?

Soren hizo un mohín y decidió no contestar a eso. Entonces Tino se levantó de su asiento.

-Discúlpame, tengo sueño y mañana quiero levantarme temprano. Me gustaría aprovechar éste tiempo que puedo estar aquí, antes de volver con mis padres... -Suspiró pesadamente. En realidad volvería a su palacio, rodeado de lujos y sirvientes, pero sus padres nunca estaban con él y se sentía inmensamente solo y aburrido. Prefería estar en ese castillo, le agradaba la gente de ese lugar.

-Tino...

-¿Sí?

-¿Realmente el único motivo de tu visita es visitarme? -Alzó las cejas, burlón.

Las mejillas del menor se encendieron, y por desgracia para él se notó muchísimo.

-Bu... bueno, y a todos los demás, por supuesto. -Rió nerviosamente.

-Ya... -Soren frunció levemente el ceño, algo irritado. -Espero que no te encariñes demasiado con _ese_, Tino, sabes que no me gusta... Si crees que no me he dado cuenta de como te mira...

El menor mantuvo su sonrisa, tensándola casi imperceptiblemente, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Le interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando.

-No te importa si me quedo un tiempo aquí, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Soren le miró con una sonrisilla sin contestar y Tino temió que fuera a negarse.

-Claro que puedes quedarte. -Exclamó éste alegremente. -¡Todo lo que quieras, Tino!

-¡Gracias, moi! -Exclamó el de ojos violetas, sonriente, y después de coger una vela encendida salió a paso rápido de aquella sala.

Caminó por los interminables pasillos del castillo, sosteniendo la vela para ver por donde pisaba, fuera había tormenta y los relámpagos iluminaban el interior brevemente de manera seguida. Después de andar unos cinco minutos llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de agarrar el pomo de ésta notó que alguien le agarraba repentinamente por detrás y le tapaba la boca, ahogando su grito.

**OoooooO**

Soren cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de sí. Se acercó sin hacer ruido al bulto bajo las mantas, y destapó con cuidado éstas, hasta descubrir hasta los hombros del joven que dormía en su cama. Lukas parecía profundamente dormido, no era de extrañar después de haber tenido un día tan movido y más con el frío que habría tenido que soportar... a Soren no le había gustado la idea de drogarle con láudano, pero Gilbert confesó que no había manera de llevarle al castillo estando lúcido. Observó sus labios levemente separados, y se le hizo adorable verle así, acurrucado en su cama.

Se deshizo de su calzado y sus capas de ropa: abrigo, chaqueta, camisas... hasta quedar con el torso al descubierto, desnudo de cintura para abajo. Su habitación estaba lo suficientemente caldeada como para no pasar frío, gracias en parte al fuego de la chimenea. Al girarse se encontró con los ojos vidriosos del menor, que le miraban fijamente, parecía ausente y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Luke? -Le llamó en voz baja, metiéndose a su lado en la cama, notando como su piel aún seguía, extrañamente, fría, y temblaba levemente. Le rodeó con los brazos y le atrajo hacia sí, sobresaltándose al notar la ausencia del espíritu luchador de Lukas, que se dejó abrazar dócilmente, sin poner pegas. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Notó la mirada vidriosa del menor que le miraba a los ojos, pero le pareció percibir algo de odio en su mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que el láudano le impedía insultarle, golpearle o mandarle a la mierda, lo que solía hacer cada vez que intentaba abrazarle.

-Cuando despiertes se habrá pasado en efecto. -Murmuró Soren, intentando sonar tranquilizador.

En realidad, aunque no le gustaba verle así porque sentía que no era él mismo, como si se lo hubieran cambiado, ni quería aprovecharse de él en ese estado... bueno, en realidad disfrutó de poder abrazarle por una vez, porque cuando se despertara estaría lúcido de nuevo. Sobretodo después de haber frustrado otro intento de huída suyo, eso solía poner de más mal humor al menor.

Y, como sabía que al despertar volvería a odiarle, se permitió disfrutar del pequeño lujo de poder abrazarle esa noche.

**OoooooO**

-¡Casi me da un infarto! -Protestó Tino, llevándose una mano al pecho y notando las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Berwald siseó levemente, para que guardara silencio.

-Lo siento. -Susurró el menor, sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Me has asustado, deberías dejar de aparecer así por detrás.

-L'ndo. -Murmuró el más alto al ver su sonrojo a la luz de la vela, pensando que esa leve luz anaranjada le hacía parecer aún más encantador. -T'no...

-No... no digas nada. -Respondió rápidamente Tino, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de Berwald. -Ésto está mal... ¿sabes lo que te hará Soren si se entera?

-Ese 'diota...

-Por favor, Ber... No quiero que te ocurra nada por mi culpa. Yo quiero a mi primo, no es una mala persona, pero sé que te odia, temo que sospeche algo... y no sé que sería capaz de hacerte si se entera de todo ésto... ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a uno de sus guardias? Fue de los primeros días que Lukas vino aquí, el guardia... bueno, se sobrepasó con él y abusó del chico... Soren le pilló y al día siguiente le ahorcaron. Es celoso, perdió a casi toda su familia cuando era pequeño y tuvo que enfrentarse prácticamente solo a la vida, no le gusta que toquen lo que considera suyo.

-Tú no 'res s'yo.

Tino suspiró, el de ojos azules era demasiado cabezota como para rendirse tan fácilmente, lo sabía. En parte, eso también era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

-¿No p'edes h'blar con él?

-No me hará caso, es cabezota... es como un niño. -Tino suspiró, desviando la mirada de él. -No me malinterpretes, yo le quiero, pero si se enfada no es fácil hacerle entrar en razón.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Tino se atrevió a alzar levemente la cabeza y volver a mirarle. Al mismo tiempo, Berwald bajó levemente la suya y disminuyó la distancia que los separaba, juntando los labios con los del menor, en un beso breve.

-Ésto está mal... -Murmuró el de ojos violetas, pero ignoró sus propias palabras

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso mucho más largo y apasionado. Tino se aferró a la camisa de Berwald y abrió la puerta de su habitación con la otra mano, entrando ambos en ésta, sin separarse hasta que ambos tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire al notar que se quedaban sin él.

Tino se separó levemente. Le miró con los ojos brillantes, emocionado. Jadeaba levemente y estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Sólo esta noche. -Murmuró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave.

**OoooooO**

¿Que ocurrió en el pasado de Lukas y Emyl? ¿Natasha y Lukas esconden un secreto? ¿cuáles son los motivos por los que desaparecen por las mañanas? ¿Descubrirá Soren lo que hay entre Tino y Berwald? ¿O se llevará la paliza de su vida cuando un noruego cabreado despierte siendo abrazado por él? ¿¡Conseguiré poner bien el acento de Suecia algún día!?

Ok, ok, ya en serio.

Todo ésto y más en el próximo episodio.

¡Y tú, sí, tú, puedes hacerme feliz ya sabes cómo! :'D

También puedes pedirme que meta alguna pareja en el fic... teniendo siempre en cuenta que Alfred, Ludwig y Emyl son niños, a ver si me vais a pedir un Arthur pederasta, que os conozco (?)


	2. Celos

**Advertencias: **No hay, son las mismas que dije en el capítulo anterior~

No sé que decir, aparte de agradeceros los reviews a los que se molestaron en dejarlos y también a los que leyeron :3

Oh, me gustaría aclarar una cosa: No especifico el año ni época en la que se ambienta el fic, pero se entiende que es más o menos de tiempos antiguos, sin tecnología y cuando los más poderosos mandaban y había castillos y creían en las brujas... y blah blah blah... ¡Lo siento, pero soy pésima con la historia de cualquier país y no sé situarlo! (?) Si hay alguna guerra o conflicto entre ejércitos en el fic, no hago alusión a ninguna guerra ni enfrentamiento entre naciones que realmente haya ocurrido, me lo estoy inventando todo (?)

Así que la ropa de los personajes es vestimenta antigua, los ricos con capa y ropa de nobles, guardias con traje de guardia, campesinos con traje de campesinos (?) y todo eso. xDDDD No los vayáis a imaginar con vaqueros, deportivas y chaquetas de cuero (?)

Ya está, eso es todo.

**Cap. 2**

_Celos_

Despertó, sintiendo leves punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, afortunadamente el dolor no era lo bastante fuerte como para impedirle levantarse. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz natural que entraba por la ventana inundando la estancia, cegándolo momentáneamente, hasta que se acostumbró a ésta, y entonces le vio. Observó al gigante del norte, Soren, cuyo apodo era bastante acertado debido a su altura y sus orígenes escandinavos; éste dormía profundamente, Lukas podía escuchar su respiración en el silencio de aquella habitación. Pudo suponer que no serían aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, lo que significaba que apenas había dormido cinco horas, pero eso no le importaba, siempre que ocurría eso conseguía estar despierto al cabo de un rato, hubiera dormido cinco o doce horas, daba igual porque estaba acostumbrado a madrugar.

Salió de debajo de las mantas pero sin apartar éstas, de tal forma que siguieran arropando a Soren, y si no fuera porque no quería despertarlo le habría tirado de la cama por haberse atrevido a abrazarlo. Afortunadamente el agarre del mayor era flojo ya que éste se había movido mientras dormía, y Lukas no tuvo muchas dificultades en librarse rápidamente de él, cuidadosamente para que no despertara. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa del mayor, ya que la suya propia que llevaba en ese momento apenas abrigaba; aquella ropa le quedaba grande, la camisa blanca holgada le llegaba hasta medio muslo y tuvo que doblar las mangas para que no le cubrieran totalmente las manos, seguidamente se puso una chaqueta y los pantalones, que también dobló los extremos de éstos para que no sobraran. Al menos así no tenía frío.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, una vez fuera olvidó su cautela y bajó corriendo las escaleras, dobló por un par de pasillos y llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, donde se encontró con siete personas conocidas.

Alfred, el niño rubio de ojos azules y cabello algo alborotado le observó desde la silla en la que estaba sentado, balanceando las piernas, tenía un par de dulces extraños aunque de aspecto apetecible y masticaba uno de ellos en ese momento; seguramente se los habría pedido a su tutor, Arthur, aquel rubio de gruesas cejas y aspecto malhumorado, que (afortundamente) no se encargaba de cocinar, solo supervisaba a todas las personas del castillo, y daba órdenes. Por otro lado, Francis, un hombre de cabello rubio, tres asiáticos que eran una mujer y dos hombres, Mei Mei, Im Yong Soo y Yao Wang; y una joven rubia a la que conocía muy bien.

A pesar de que un delicioso olor inundaba la estancia, los que allí se encontraban parecían preocupados por todo excepto por la cocina. El niño reía y se atragantaba con la comida mientras el galo molestaba a su tutor, que no se cortaba en soltar improperios y golpearle con lo primero que tuviera a mano; Im Yong Soo se dedicaba, como casi siempre, a acosar a Yao, el cual llamaba a la chica asiática en busca de algo de ayuda, pero ésta estaba demasiado ocupada ignorándolo. El mayor esfuerzo que hizo Mei Mei fue reír cuando los otros dos tropezaron "_accidentalmente_" con su pierna, que por _casualidad_ se había colado entre las del chino, haciéndole caer al suelo y quejarse cuando el coreano cayó encima suya.

-Creí que no vendrías. -Dijo Natasha mientras dejaba el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar unas verduras. -Ayer hiciste el ridículo, deja de intentar escaparte, es imposible.

Lukas alzó las cejas ante la insensibilidad de la eslava, pero no se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Y cómo es que tú estás trabajando? Normalmente estás en cualquier sitio excepto en la cocina... ya sabes... -Preguntó éste, provocando una expresión de disgusto en la soviética. -¿Puedes salir?

Natasha miró también al mayor de los asiáticos, y Yao se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa mientras intentaba soltar las manos del coreano, aferradas a su cintura, que no le dejaban levantarse.

-No te preocupes-aru. Ésto ya casi está terminado, nosotros podemos ocup... ¡Ah! ¡No toques ahí-aru!

Lukas suspiró, acostumbrado a esas escenas y salió de la cocina seguido por Natasha, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las puertas del castillo, fuera había algunos de los guardias supervisado por el superior de todos ellos y de mayor rango, aunque lo único que hacían eran reír, beber y charlar entre ellos.

Iván, el superior de todos los demás guardias, ensombreció su expresión al verlos salir.

-¿Tienes permiso para salir? -Interrogó éste, mirando inquisitivo a Lukas, el cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Lo suponía, da...

-Hermano. -Murmuró Natasha mientras se acercaba a él, besando la mejilla del eslavo. -No importa, va conmigo, y siempre salimos a ésta hora.

Iván sonrió y asintió, lo sabía, pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior creyó que Soren habría encerrado a ese niño rebelde en algún lugar. El ruso apartó suavemente a su hermana y caminó hacia el interior el castillo, no sin antes susurrar algo en voz baja al oído de Lukas, para que únicamente lo escuchara éste.

-Si no fueras el protegido del señor* ,ya te habría enseñado a comportarte la primera vez que intentaste huir, da~ -Seguidamente alzó la mirada hacia su hermana. -Nos vemos luego, hermana.

Lukas le miró unos instantes e ignoró sus palabras, consciente de que no podía hacerlo a no ser que quisiera ser ejecutado, nadie podía tocarle. Se unió a Natasha en el momento en el que Iván desaparecía por la puerta del castillo, marchándose. Los demás guardias seguían hablando en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Lukas de vez en cuando, pero éste no les hizo ningún caso, ni siquiera le importaba.

Sin embargo, enseguida parecieron ignorar el tema del que estaban hablando, ya que volvieron a gritar y reír.

-¡Gilbo! ¿¡Vas a dejar que te gane una mujer!? -Exclamó un sonriente joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con marcado acento español, animaba a su amigo que acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de cierta jovencita húngara. Al lado del español había un chico más joven con un extraño rizo sobresaliendo de su cabello, que refunfuñaba algo en voz baja sobre lo estúpido que era Gilbert.

Aparte de Antonio y Lovino, estaban Vicent y Emma: ésta última reía, contrariamente a su hermano que tenía una expresión malhumorada. Lukas supuso que los demás guardias _sí _estarían trabajando de verdad, pero no le importaba demasiado. Natasha y él comenzaron a alejarse del castillo y caminaron a paso tranquilo adentrándose en el bosque que conocían bien, manteniéndose en silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-Toma. -Dijo Natasha mientras le tendía una pequeña bolsa de piel caliente, que contenía algunos de los bollos que habían estado horneando.

Enseguida su expresión se volvió más seria

-Si no te lo tomas en serio, no conseguirás escapar. -Espetó ésta, con su habitual tono de voz frío y algo brusco. -Podrías simplemente olvidarte de tu hermano, preocúpate por ti mismo.

-No voy a dejarle aquí. -Replicó Lukas, y por su tono de voz Natasha supo que no tenía intención de cambiar de idea.

-Si te lo llevas contigo no aguantará vivo más de un día y te retrasará a ti, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Se me ocurrirá algo, conseguiré escapar de alguna manera, no quiero estar aquí.

-Pues cuando se te ocurra, ya sabes donde estoy, te ayudaré.

-Ven conmigo. -Dijo Lukas, provocando una leve risa sarcástica en la eslava.

-¡Yo te retrasaría incluso más que tu hermano! ¿Y si me da por desmayarme en un momento en el que necesitemos huir?

-No seas tan cruel contigo misma. -Resopló.

-Tampoco quiero alejarme de mi hermano.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle que sientes algo más que amor de hermanos hacia él?

-Oh, sí, claro, ¿y qué hago? ¿Voy y le digo...?

Ambos callaron al escuchar una pequeña rama partirse, como si la hubieran pisado, pero pensando que se trataría de una ardilla o algún animal salvaje no le dieron importancia.

Lukas volvió a mirarla y ella continuó hablando.

-... sí, te amo, desde siempre, tú has sido la persona que me abrazó esas noches de invierno, en las que estaba tan sola, y soy la única que te comprende. Por eso quiero que seamos uno, ¡por qué no!

El rubio alzó ambas cejas, divertido, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Eres tonta. -Murmuró éste. -Tal vez tu her...-

Calló al ver que Natasha abría mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se desplomaba sin más, consiguió sujetarla antes de que callera al suelo, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica con los brazos para sujetarla. Ésta maldijo en su idioma natal y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, consiguiendo ponerse en pie de nuevo, separándose de Lukas. Él la miró con dureza, soltándola.

-¿No has...?

-No. Y no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. -Interrumpió Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Además de anoréxica te estás volviendo idiota? -Bufó el chico, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a sentarse en el suelo. Tomó la bolsa que le había dado ella hacía unos momentos y la abrió, sacando uno de los bollos aún algo caliente. -Tu obsesión por estar físicamente bien empieza a preocuparme... Natasha, no necesitas estar así para ser guapa.

-Da igual. -Gruñó ésta cogiendo el bollo, dándole vueltas en las manos. -Supongo que sabes que me aseguraré de vomitarlo después.

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

-Intentaré creer que tal vez no lo hagas. ¿Sabes? Eres de las pocas personas que me agradan en éste lugar, así que no te mueras, ¿eh?

Natasha le sacó la lengua y dio un pequeño mordisco al bollo, tragándolo pesadamente.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, el crujido de rama al partirse que habían escuchado antes era una advertencia de que, desde aquel momento, alguien les espiaba tras los árboles y matorrales, y ése alguien no estaba nada contento.

**OoooooO**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y aún adormilado advirtió que el hueco de la cama junto a él estaba vacío, pero al palparlo notó que aún estaba caliente, su acompañante no debía haberse levantado hace mucho. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, manteniéndose tumbado mirando a la puerta unos segundos. Tendría que recoger su ropa, estaba tirada por el suelo y esa era una mala forma de disimular lo que había ocurrido allí... sin embargo, la de Berwald no estaba. Pensó que se habría marchado por miedo a ser descubierto, pero eso le extrañaba ya que solía avisarle para que no se preocupara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y su corazón dio un vuelco, se habría levantado a toda prisa sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por las mantas de la cama. Volvió a respirar al ver que el que entraba era precisamente la persona en la que había estado pensando hasta ese momento, y que cerró la puerta con llave después de entrar en la habitación.

El de lentes se acercó a él y le entregó un par de bollos recién horneados y un vaso de leche templada, ni fría ni caliente, como le gustaba por la mañana.

-No tenías por qué molestarte. -Tino le miró con agradecimiento y mordisqueó uno de los bollos.

Se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, bajo la mirada de Berwald, que a pesar de todo siempre conseguía ponerle algo nervioso cuando le miraba de aquella forma tan fija. Cuando terminó el contenido del vaso y los bollos, dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa que había al lado de la cama y se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del silencio... hasta que pareció acordarse de algo y se sobresaltó.

-¡No deberíamos estar aquí juntos! Y menos... así. -Murmuró refiriéndose a su desnudez. -¿Y si entra mi primo?

-Ha s'lido.

-¿Soren... ha madrugado? -Tino se mostró levemente sorprendido. -Eso es raro. De todas formas, es mejor no arriesgarse, podría volver... tiene la manía de entrar en mi habitación sin llamar, y tiene las llaves de todas las habitaciones del castillo, puede entrar.

-P'es... di que no 'stas... pr'sentable.

-¡Le da igual si estoy desnudo o bailando con un vestido rosa lleno de lazos y volantes! ¡Entra de todas formas!

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente dándole la espalda a Berwald, en menos de cinco minutos todas su capas de ropa estaban de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, abrigándole del frío. A Tino, aunque sabía que era algo estúpido pues sabía que al mayor no le importaba, no le gustaba del todo vestir con esa ropa tan cara y bonita, que parecía decir "eh, mírame, soy superior, mejor, más rico y poderoso que tú... ¡puedo hacer que te ejecuten si creo que me has mirado mal!" a cualquiera que le viera; porque a Tino no le gustaba reflejar eso, no quería intimidar, parecer superior ni nada de eso... sin embargo, a su primo y sus padres no les agradaba la idea de que vistiera con _ropa de pobre_, así que debía llevarlo.

Observó la vestimenta de Berwald, un simple y algo viejo traje de guardia, como los de todos lo que lo eran.

-¡Será mejor que no salgamos juntos! Puede irse uno ahora y el otro saldrá en unos minutos, así si alguien nos ve...

Berwald le observó, realmente no estaba escuchando del todo mientras el menor parloteaba, diciendo una serie de advertencias y precauciones que debían tomar, simplemente pensaba en lo adorable que parecía incluso estando preocupado y nervioso... en realidad le parecía adorable de cualquier manera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Tino dejó de hablar y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No me estás escuchando! -Protestó. Sí, enfadado también era adorable.

-'ntonc's... nos v'mos l'ego.

-¡Después de comer, moi! En el patio, detrás del castillo, allí casi nunca hay gente, podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

Tino se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y dejó un pequeño y corto beso en los labios de Berwald, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran levemente. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio y no se movieron, hasta que Tino, nervioso pero sonriente, se apartó de Berwald y salió de la habitación, marchándose.

**OoooooO**

-Tino...

Éste, al escuchar que su primo le llamaba, alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Ambos estaban sentados en una habitación del segundo piso del castillo, y desde sus ventanas se veía la enorme y única entrada al patio del castillo, lo demás estaba rodeado por un muro a modo de protección y seguridad. Soren acababa de volver de dónde sea que se hubiera ido, y los tres minutos que llevaba en esa habitación había estado callado, con el ceño fruncido. Tino también había llegado hacía poco, pero eso no tenía por qué decirlo.

En ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana, frunciendo aún más el cejo al mirar a traves de ella. El menor se asomó también para ver que era lo que había molestado a Soren, pero lo único que vio (aparte de los niños jugando por allí fuera) fue que las puertas del castillo se abrían y entraban Lukas y Natasha, seguramente volviendo de su paseo diario: la eslava estaba ligeramente apoyada en el chico que la ayudaba a caminar, parecía mareada, débil, o ambas cosas.

-Parece que ya han vuelto. -Dijo Tino, volviendo a su asiento. -¿Qué querías?

-Me estaba preguntando algo... -Murmuró Soren en voz baja, casi hablando para sí mismo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia su primo, el cual le observaba atentamente.

-¿Y ese algo es...? -Preguntó Tino, sintiendo que estaba tirando de un hilo para sacarle las palabras.

-¿Qué motivos son necesarios para acusar a una mujer de brujería?

El menor se sorprendió por la pregunta, y dudó unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Espero que no estés pensando en hacer nada. Vale que estés celoso, pero eso... Natasha no es ninguna bruja y tú lo sabes.

Soren le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no pensaba en nada de eso.

-¡Y sabes bien que el castigo es cruel! Ser quemada viva...

-¡Tino! ¡No voy a hacer ninguna tontería, de verdad! ¿Cómo le iba a hacer eso a Natasha? ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de algo así?

El de ojos violetas suspiró, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien... por un momento temí que fueras a hacer una tontería.

-Solo acusaría a alguien si supiera realmente que es una bruja. -Rió Soren, divertido al ganarse una mirada de reproche de su primo. -¡Oh, está bien, es una broma! ¡No me mates!

Soren le revolvió el pelo al menor y salió de aquella sala, dirigiéndose al piso de abajo. Sabía que en ese momento Lukas acompañaría a Natasha a la cocina, y si se daba prisa podría pasar _casualmente_ por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que ellos, y secuestrar unos minutos al rubio.

Y, efectivamente, eso fue lo que pasó. Se cruzó con ellos, ambos iban en la dirección contraria por lo que se encontrarían sí o sí; Soren notó la mirada de desagrado de Lukas, la chica simplemente inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero el mayor no reparó en nada de eso, lo único a lo que prestó atención fue a las manos de éstos dos, agarradas, lo cual le provocó una desagradable sensación en su interior a la que no se atrevió a darle nombre. Cuando los rubios pasaron por su lado, Soren aferró la muñeca de Lukas, obligándole a detenerse. Éste volvió a mirarle con odio, y seguidamente a Natasha.

-¿Puedes caminar sola?

La eslava asintió y le soltó la mano, siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina.

Lukas volvió a mirar a Soren, irritado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me hables así, Luke, no tengo por qué contestarte. -Respondió el mayor, sonriéndole. -Si quiero que vengas conmigo tienes que hacerlo, ¿no?

-Yo no quiero ir contigo. -Contestó simplemente Lukas, considerándolo obvio. -Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no me agradas.

-Solo quería disculparme, ayer...

-Ayer intenté escapar. -Dijo tranquilamente el menor. -No lo conseguí, me encontraron y me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad, porque estaba lo suficientemente drogado como para casi no poder andar.

-¡Yo no ordené que te dieran el láudano!

El de ojos violáceos se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya y ya está?

-No quiero que te vayas.

Soren agarró con más fuerza su muñeca al notar que intentaba soltarse, sin permitirlo. Lukas frunció el ceño y dejó de forcejear cuando comenzó a hacerle daño y clavarle los dedos en la piel.

-¿Entonces sigo siendo un prisionero?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, salir a pasear cuando quieras y pedir lo que quieras! Pero no puedes irte. No quiero.

-Oh, así que es un capricho...

Soren resopló, molesto por la terquedad de Lukas. ¡Desearía que fuera más amable con él! Pero si solo estaba intentando ayudarle, lo hacía todo por él... pero todos sus intentos de demostrarle su afecto parecían distanciarles más, Lukas no parecía verlo de la misma manera. Y lo que más le enfurecía era que con casi todos los demás era amable o al menos les aguantaba: Tino, Natasha, Berwald, Mei Mei, Elizabeta, Emma, Yao... Lukas no parecía odiarles, a ninguno. Solo a él.

-¿Discutís?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la dirección de la voz, y vieron al pequeño Emyl, medio asomado por una esquina, observándoles. Soren soltó a Lukas cuando éste volvió a tirar de su mano, y el pequeño se acercó a ellos, con cautela.

-¡Enano! -Exclamó Soren, alzando al niño en el aire sin mucha delicadeza, manteniéndole en alto. Éste rió, divertido al verse a tal altura aunque algo asustado, mientras que el de cabello de punta fingía dejarle caer para recogerle rápidamente después. -¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No estabas jugando?

-Eli ha dicho que os llame... dice... -Emyl frunció levemente el ceño, intentando recordar las palabras exactas de la castaña. - ...que vayáis de una vez a comer, que ya está todo servido. Sí, ha dicho eso.

-¡Pues no hay que hacerles esperar! -Rió Soren, revolviéndole el cabello y sentándole sobre sus hombros. -Vamos a ver que hay de comer, estoy hambriento.

Lukas les observó, inexpresivo, y comenzó a caminar a su lado cuando Soren echó a andar también, en dirección al gran comedor, donde se reunían todos para almorzar y cenar.

Era una sala enorme con una mesa igual de enorme y larga, muchos platos y bebidas distintas para que cualquiera tomase lo que quisiera... y lo que a todos les gustaba de aquellas comidas y cenas era que comían todos juntos: cocineros, guardias, demás empleados y el señor del castillo, y su primo también. Sabían que Soren era agradable con todos, eran como su familia, a no ser que le enfadaran, y más de una vez acababan con una guerra de comida.

¡Y esa vez no iba a ser de menos! Un comentario malintencionado de cierto albino, la paciencia que se agotaba de Elizabeta y las risas de los amigos de Gilbert, entonces la paciencia llegaba realmente a su límite y el albino recibía un proyectil directo en la cara: carne, algún puré pringoso o lo primero que la castaña pudiera encontrar. Entonces Francis intentaba defender a su amigo y... ¡oh, sorpresa! El ojo del pescado daba accidentalmente en la mejilla de cierto niño de ojos azules, el tutor cejón de éste se enfadaba y le respondía al francés con un trozo de pan en la cabeza; un proyectil alcanzaba accidentalmente a Emma y Vincent le estampaba en la cara lo primero que encontrara al que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, y... Bueno, después los tres niños se escondían debajo de la mesa, los adultos más sensatos y serios observaban en silencio hasta que algo pringoso les acertara en la cara y acabara con su paciencia, Soren reía a carcajadas y Tino observaba todo ligeramente boquiabierto, sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo, y por qué no, usaba un tenedor como catapulta y le lanzaba algo a cierto escandinavo de expresión intimidante, disimulando después que no quería saber nada de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa. Mei Mei se dedicaba a tirarle bolas echas de migas de pan a Yao, el cual protestaba, y acababa metida en una guerra con Im Yong Soo, que defendía al irritado chino, y por otra parte se divertía haciendo eso. Natasha se encargaba de lanzar lo más duro que pudiera encontrar a quien se atreviera a disparar a Iván. Lukas comía tranquilamente, esquivando de vez en cuando trozos de comida que pasaban rozando su cara, pero ninguno le daba, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas a Natasha, con el significado secreto de "COME" (que ésta fingía no entender, porque no tocaba su plato), pero cierto danés lo interpretaba de una manera equivocada.

Y eso era lo que solía pasar en sus comidas, luego el comedor acababa echo un asco y les tocaba limpiarlo.

**OoooooO**

Ehm... sí, éste capítulo fue más bien como "¡Conozcamos a la gente del castillo!" (?), pero a partir de aquí ya me empezaré a centrar más en lo importante.

Quería sacar a la gentecilla que trabaja en el castillo y tal, claro que puedo poner más, pero de momento solo saqué a esos.

¡Tú puedes hacerme feliz y subirme el autoestima, ya sabes como!


	3. Lujuria Confianza

El tercer capítulo~

**Advertencias: **¡Lime! *Babas*

**Cap. 3**

_Lujuria. Confianza_

Le gustaba verle dormir, era la única ocasión en la que podía estar tranquilamente con el menor sin que éste le mirara de manera asesina después de aguantar la mirada fija de Soren durante más de tres minutos seguidos. ¡Pero es que era tan lindo! La blanca y suave piel, su bonita cara se veía aún más bella sin esa continua expresión de malhumor en él, apenas se le escuchaba respirar hasta cuando dormía, sus largas pestañas rubias proyectaban una sombre sobre sus levemente sonrosadas mejillas; el cabello rubio caía sobre su rostro, mientras el broche en forma de cruz descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche, ese que solo se quitaba para dormir y asearse, y estaba junto a una pequeña daga que era algo que el noruego también solía llevar consigo; sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y secos, Soren deseaba humedecerlos él mismo, pero sabía que estaba prohibido.

¡Él no quería que le odiara más, sólo que se mostrase más amable con él! Por supuesto, si Lukas se lo permitiera no dudaría en quitarle la pureza en una sola noche (aunque pudiera parecer cortito de mente para algunas cosas, era lo suficiente experto en el tema como para saber que el chico era vírgen, muy obviamente), claro que lo haría. Pero estaba convencido de que el menor no iba a permitirlo, apenas soportaba el contacto visual con el dueño de aquel castillo, y ni hablar del físico...

Cuando había subido a dormir le había encontrado allí, no sabía por qué había acabado durmiéndose allí, tal vez quería hablar con él, y como había tardado en subir se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

¡Pero, joder, si se quedaba dormido en su cama, únicamente cubierto por la ropa interior y una camisa suya que le quedaba grande, además con esa carita tan adorable... pedía a gritos que le violaran, maldita sea! ¡Y él quería hacerlo! ¡Oh, que si quería! Le deseaba más que a cualquier prostituta que hubiera pasado por su cama, y eso que el número ascendía a cientas de ellas. Ardía en deseos de arrancarle esa fina camisa y...

_"¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!" _-Se reprochó a si mismo, apartando los pensamientos lujuriosos de su sucia mente... y, cómo no, éstos volvieron con más fuerza que nunca cuando el joven durmiente, como si lo hiciera a propósito, se giró en la cama, soltando un leve suspiro/gemido (a Soren le pareció lo segundo) en sueños, relajado. El de ojos azules se acercó al muchacho con la intención de arroparle y así poder dejar de pensar en esas cosas con más fácilidad, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario: al subir las mantas hasta los hombros del joven, rozó accidentalmente _(¿accidentalmente?) _el hombro de Lukas, y éste suspiró ante el contacto.

Soren frunció el ceño, y no resistió la tentación de volver a bajar algo las mantas y acariciar de nuevo el hombro del muchacho, ascendiendo con los dedos, suave y lentamente, las caricias hacia su cuello. El menor alzó la cabeza y eso le facilitó más la tarea, su control se perdió por completo cuando el menor volvió a suspirar, en reacción a sus caricias.

A la mierda. ¡Quizá se ganara un ojo morado, una patada donde más dolía o algo similar, pero por Odín que no podía aguantar más aquella tortura! Apartó completamente las mantas y subió con cuidado a la cama, casi temeroso de despertarle antes de tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente seguía durmiendo o ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para saber lo que quería. De una manera u otra ya no podía aguantarlo más, comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello de Lukas y dejar minúsculas marcas en su blanca piel, **sus **marcas; al observar las reacciones del menor (sonrojarse, volver a suspirar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás) se subió con cuidado encima de él, sin aplastarlo, y, mientras sus besos subían desde la parte inferior del cuello hacia la comisura de los labios, acariciaba despacio el muslo del menor, notando como éste gruñía y se removía levemente, intentando buscar su contacto.

Al alzar la mirada se cruzó con la de Lukas, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos al igual que la boca, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus bonitas pero frías orbes violáceas clavadas en él, sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas, como si intentara resistirse y no disfrutar de aquello. Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? Soren rió levemente ante la sumisión del muchacho, y subió la mano de su pierna hacia el cabello de éste, enredando los dedos en sus mechones rubios, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par al rozar accidentalmente cierto mechón extraño de su cabello*. El mayor sintió curiosidad y se dedicó a manosear aquel extraño mechón de pelo rizado, observando las reacciones que causaba en Lukas, el cual se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, y se aferró a la camisa de Soren, cosa que le hizo bastante gracia a éste.

_"¿Es como si me aprovechara de él?" _-Se preguntó a sí mismo, decidiendo no contestar a eso. Ya tendría tiempo de sentirse culpable más tarde.

Después de jugar unos momentos más con el gracioso mechón de Lukas, apartó la mano; durante esos segundos el menor pareció recuperar el control un instante, ya que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Soren no se lo permitió. Volvió a dedicarse a explorar su cuerpo con la mano que anteriormente se encontraba en su cabello, agarrándole el mentón con suavidad con la otra y alzándola levemente, para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, jugando con él antes de entregarse totalmente. Quería ver como reaccionaba, y la forma en la que lo hizo le gustó y le pareció graciosa y tierna de algún modo al mismo tiempo: el menor separó levemente los labios, y Soren pudo sentir y escuchar su respiración agitada, hasta que Lukas se impacientó y gruñó en voz baja; entonces el mayor no le hizo esperar más tiempo y le besó, sin encontrar apenas resistencia cuando comenzó a profundizarlo, mordiéndole el labio y jugando con su lengua a su antojo.

La mano que recorría el delgado cuerpo, dándole caricias en la piel del cuello, el torso y la cintura, bajó finalmente hacia donde quería llegar, introduciendo la mano por debajo de la ropa interior. Lukas se sobresaltó ligeramente, cerró por fin sus ojos y gimió en los labios del danés, que estaba dudando sobre si podría aguantar durante más tiempo, pero decidió disfrutar un poco más de los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del noruego, que intentaba retenerlos sin ningún éxito. Continuó acariciando el miembro del muchacho mientras éste se aferraba a su camisa, su rostro completamente enrojecido y su esfuerzo por ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban no hacían más que aumentar las ganas que le tenía Soren.

Se detuvo antes del final, sin dejar que Lukas lo disfrutara del todo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para conseguir separarse de él, levantarse y comenzar a quitarse su propia ropa, dejando ésta en cualquier parte, dejando únicamente los calzones de lana, y volvió a la cama. Antes de poder hacer nada notó como Lukas le aferraba del cabello y le atraía hacia sí, besándole, acto que sorprendió enormemente al de ojos azules. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse más, porque el menor se apartó levemente, rompiendo el beso, sus labios casi podían rozarse desde esa distancia... y entonces notó algo frío en el cuello.

Con un rápido vistazo a la mesilla de noche se dio cuenta de que la daga de Lukas ya no estaba allí. Claro que no, estaba en su cuello.

Soren le miró a los ojos, atisbando un leve brillo de deseo lujurioso en éstos, a pesar de que Lukas trataba de mantenerse tan inexpresivo como siempre, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y sus mejillas estaban aún enrojecidas.

-No me toques. -Espetó, y eso le dolió al danés. Le dolió el odio de su voz, más que el hecho de que le hubiera puesto un arma en el cuello.

Vaya, había estado tan cejado por la lujuria y sus propios deseos que no se había detenido a pensar que él no quería hacer aquello, que solo se había mantenido dócil porque no había podido resistirse a las caricias, pero Soren no pudo evitar pensar que en cierta forma le había obligado. Y se sintió mal, fatal. Se había prometido a si mismo protegerle, no hacer nada que él no quisiera, y al final resultaba que de lo que tendría que protegerle era de sí mismo.

Su instinto protector hacia aquel frágil y solitario joven volvió a aflorar, expulsando la lujuria. Ignoró el filo de la navaja en su cuello y rodeó lentamente el cuerpo de Lukas con los brazos, consciente de que podía matarlo por eso. Solo tenía que apretar la navaja... y ya está. Sería libre, se habría vengado de él y podría marcharse, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Por alguna razón el menor vaciló y no lo hizo, bajó la navaja, a pesar de que él también era consciente de un par de cosas: podía violarlo, hacer con él lo que le diera la gana, podría haberlo mantenido en una celda en el sótano de aquel castillo y aún así no lo hizo, le dejó dormir en su propia cama, respetó su espacio (hasta aquel momento) y le trató como si fuera importante, como si no fuera mucho inferior a él, porque eso es lo que era.

Lukas correspondió débilmente al abrazo y cerró los ojos, cansado, notando que Soren le dejaba en la cama y le arropaba antes de marcharse.

**OoooooO**

-Querido hermano... -Ronroneó con voz suave y aterciopelada, besando las mejillas de su hermano, sonriendo como pocas veces hacía. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a hacer que ataquen?

-No te precipites, Natasha. -Respondió el mayor, apartando suavemente a la rubia. -Antes tienes que cumplir con tu parte, _da_.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, hermano. -Replicó la joven con los ojos brillantes, sintiéndose feliz por serle de utilidad a la persona que más quería. -Él confía en mí, dentro de poco conseguiré que haga lo que yo quiero. Entonces podrás quedártelo, hacerle sufrir todo lo que quieras...

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Iván, que besó la frente de Natasha.

-_Él_ estará contento. Eres una buena chica, _da_...

**OoooooO**

-¿Y esa historia es cierta? -Preguntó el finés mientras observaba a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinado. -¿Existe de verdad?

Berwald asintió.

-N'die s'be qu'en es...

-Que siniestro. -Rió levemente Tino. -Ahora que lo dices, mi primo está algo obsesionado con eso. ¿Es cierto que esa guerra que me has contado ocurrió realmente?

Volvió a asentir.

-'sa gu'rra... es t'talmente c'erta. La 'tra p'rsona era S'ren.

Tino abrió los ojos como platos, casi sin poder creerselo.

-¡Así que por eso lo sabes! Entonces tú luchaste en algunas de esas batallas... -Dijo Tino, recordando mentalmente todo el relato. -Un cruel y poderoso duque, tan poderoso como mi primo, ambos están enfrentados... y han tenido varias batallas en los últimos diez años. Nunca gana ninguno, ambos sufren pérdidas y el otro siempre consigue llevarse algún prisionero, al que luego tortura... Resulta algo espeluznante. ¿Y cómo se llama esa persona?

-No se s'be su n'mbre... t'ene un 'podo.

-¿Y cual es?

-El G'neral 'nvierno.

-Es un nombre extraño. -Murmuró el de ojos violetas, esbozando una sonrisa. -De todas formas, me alegro de que no te pasara nada.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, en los que Tino siguió con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Berwald, observando las llamas danzantes del fuego, que le hipnotizaban.

-Oye, Berwald.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué harías si me capturaran a mi?

El mayor pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de dar con una respuesta.

-N'nca d'jaría que eso 'curriera

**OoooooO**

Soren tomó aire y continuó andando, con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, provista de un chocolate caliente que olía deliciosamente bien, un vino suave y varios alimentos. Tal vez no fuera la mejor forma de disculparse, de todas formas quería que Lukas desayunara bien.

Se dirigió al salón, pero escuchó unas voces antes de entrar y se detuvo en la puerta, escuchando.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? -Oh, esa era la voz de su amor. Es decir, la del noruego. -¿Hacerle eso al idiota? -Y estaba hablando de él.

-Completamente. -Oh... y esa era Natasha. -Por favor, necesito que me ayudes, Soren solo lo hará si tú le convences... ¿lo intentarás?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que la eslava pareció impacientarse y continuó hablando.

-Si nos ayudas con ésto ya te he dicho lo que podemos hacer... -Hizo una pausa. -¿No es eso lo que quieres? Él confía en ti, podemos utilizar eso. -Otra pausa, la voz de la eslava sonó levemente alegre por sus palabras. -Le hundiremos, pero te necesito a ti. Llévale a la trampa, distráele mientras tanto, como sea, pero hazlo.

Ésta vez, el noruego no lo dudó.

-Lo haré.

Soren abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, tiró la bandeja contra el suelo, furioso, y el ruido de los platos y vasos al romperse se escuchó claramente.

Cuando Natasha salió, tuvo el tiempo justo de verle desaparecer por las escaleras. Esbozó una leve sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó el noruego desde dentro.

-Oh, nada, no te preocupes. -Respondió la eslava. -Habrán sido los niños...

**OoooooO**

* Sobre el rizo de Noruega, no sé si es erógeno como ocurre con Italia y Romano... me suena que sí, pero no estoy segura xD

¿¡Cual es el plan de Natasha!? ¿Quién es el enemigo de Den del que hablan Fin y Su? ¿En qué ha aceptado participar Noru? ...

Todo ésto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. (?)

¿Review?


End file.
